Catching Cold
by SeaSkarr
Summary: Jack doesn't feel so good. He's hurt. Will he let the guardians help him, or will he deal with it alone?


**Sorry the chapter is short. I haven't had much time to write recently. Rather than adding new chapters; I may just make what I already uploaded a bit longer. Once I have everything so that it reads a bit better, I'll start uploading new chapters and stories. I may upload slow, but I'm trying to get a job, get into college, and volunteer at the local hospital and Orphanage. Right now, it's a three day weekend. Once thanksgiving break comes, I'll start to upload more often.**

Jack woke up to find that he was in complete agony. His entire body ached; not an inch of him was spared the pain alighting his frosted pale skin. He attempted to sit up, but nearly fell over with the mere effort. "Ugh... Where am I...?" He groaned.

Jack looked around and found that he was in a forest. He could recognize some fir and pine trees around him in the dimly lit clearing in which he lay. There was trash and nightmare sand laying about the nearby area. A look of panic ran across his features, quickly giving away to realization. "Oh yeah... The fight... I-I... I wonder how long I've been out here..."

He looked down to find that his hand has bleeding. He shrugged it off and said, "Must have happened when I passed out..." He saw that it had glass in it. It was extremely noticeable in the darkness that enshrouded the Frost spirit. The little light that surrounded him reflected off of the glittering shards imbedded in his snowy white skin. Jack cringed. He thought about how much work that would be to clean up later. Not to mention how long it would take to heal. That was not something that he was looking forward to. Even as an immortal, he could only heal so fast. It would still take a few weeks for just his hand to heal.

Jack slowly pushed himself up using his arms. He almost fell over again, but managed to prop himself up into a sitting position. His head was pounding. It was also covered in dried blood. Jack lay there and focused on breathing for a few minutes, trying to will the pain away. He thought about his injuries. He likely had a concussion. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Though most of them weren't too serious, the number and amount of time they were left untreated still worried him. He sat there for about an hour, before he opened his eyes and announced to himself, "I've been here long enough... I gotta get back to the others..."

Not only was he bleeding, but he was tired and dizzy. He could guess that he looked pretty bad. Tooth would panic for sure.

Jack pushed himself up the rest of the way. Once he was standing, he began to cough. He leaned over and threw up. Once finished, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and started walking again.

Jack looked around. He walked over to a tree, and found what he was looking for. His staff. Jack grabbed onto it's bent handle, noticing that it was stuck on another tree branch. Jack tugged on it a few more times. He pushed it off of the branch, and maneuvered it around the various obstacles that were keeping it stuck in place. Eventually, it came loose. It fell onto the ground just in front of Jack; and he bent over to pick up his beloved shepherd's staff. He twirled it a few times, and spoke. "Wind... Take me to the nearest lake. I have to get cleaned up... I'll go to the guardians right after I do; I-I promise."

The wind happily obliged, and scooped the youngest guardian into her sweet embrace. Jack chuckled, which led to a series of harsh sounding coughs. He covered his mouth, struggling just to take a simple breath.

Once he landed, he stumbled over to the slightly chilled lake water.

Jack dipped his hand into the water, scooping some of it over to his face. He washed away some of the blood, and dipped his feet into the cold water. "I need some bandages... Wind, can you help me find something to wrap these cuts up with?"

The wind didn't answer him.

"Come on. I'm still going to go to the guardians. I just need a quick fix until they can look at these. Even at my fastest; It'll be a few hours before we get to the pole. If I do have a concussion, Then I need help now." Jack sat with his arms folded over his knees. His head was lowered. He raised his head, showing that he was bleeding again. He looked as if he was falling asleep. "Wind... Can you get Someone... h-help...?" And with that, the winter spirit's eyes drooped closed, and he slumped forward. He was out cold.

The wind panicked; Jack was unconscious. She left to get the closest guardian; The Easter Bunny. As she left, she snuck one more peek at the injured frost spirit. Then, she flew with all her might to bring the Spring guardian to the injured frost spirit. She just hoped that the guardian of hope wouldn't take away what hope she had for her beloved boy. Her best friend was in grave condition; and needed a miracle now more than ever


End file.
